This invention relates to support mechanisms and, more particularly, to seat-support mechanisms adapted for use with fishing boat seats. It is known in the art to provide fishing boat seats, which are movable between a deployed position (i.e., a generally elevated position) for use while fishing from the boat and a stowed position (i.e., a generally lowered position) for use while operating the boat. A deployed seat position, which is generally elevated from the boat's deck, is desirable because it provides the fisherman with an optimal view of his surroundings and more unobstructed space for operating fishing gear. A stowed position, in which the seat is generally adjacent the boat's deck, is desirable during operation of the boat, because it provides a lower center of gravity and greater stability while the boat is moving.
However, many prior art fishing boat seats, which are movable between such deployed and stowed positions, occupy an unnecessarily large amount of space on the boat's deck, leaving less room for fishing gear, etc. Moreover, in many cases, the support mechanisms for such movable boat seats are cumbersome and difficult to adjust between deployed and stowed positions, which is particularly undesirable in an environment where balance is already a challenge.
Thus, there is a need for an improved boat seat support mechanism. It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a boat seat support mechanism, which is structurally stable yet easy to adjust between deployed and stowed positions, without the need to manipulate complicated controls. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a boat seat support mechanism, which provides generally vertical (i.e., “over-the-center”) movement of the seat between its deployed and stowed positions, so as to take up less space on the boat deck.